Retrocediendo el reloj
by Krawall Brand
Summary: Las puertas dimensionales; un gran misterio aun sin respuesta. ¿Que sucedería si por una de ellas terminas en un lugar totalmente fuera de si?  y ahí mismo conoces a alguien que aparentemente odias, pero luego descubres que esa persona te cambiará la vida
1. El inicio de la aventura

Hola gente! vengo de regreso con esta historia "Retrocediendo el reloj", esto es mas que nada centrado en GwenxTrent aunque tendrá mas parejas. Hago mas aclaraciones abajo.

**Disclaimers:Total drama island/Action/World Tour ni ninguna de sus series me pertenecen si no a sus autores originales Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch

* * *

**

—Alumnos—Hablaba el profesor de literatura hacia su clase, mientras terminaba de hacer algunos apuntes en el pizarrón—Van a copiar este esquema y lo resol…. —Fue interrumpido por la campana escolar

"¡Riiiiing!" Había sonado la chicharra en la escuela secundaria St. Georges de Toronto, ésta indicaba que cada grupo debía cambiar de clase.

—…Iban a copiar—Decía un poco distraído el profesor Thomas, profesor de literatura—Terminamos por hoy. Los veo mañana—Los alumnos se pusieron de píe rápidamente, metían sus materiales apresuradamente en sus bolsos para salir lo más rápido posible. El profesor solo pasó a tomar asiento en su escritorio y acomodar unos montones de papeles; los cuales eran exámenes que había aplicado hace unas horas

En uno de los últimos pupitres del aula, una chica guardaba un par de cuadernos en su bolso tranquilamente, ésta, a diferencia de los demás, parecía no tener ningún apuro en salir de la clase. Una vez acabo de recoger todas sus cosas caminó hacia la puerta.

—Señorita Gwendolyn, venga un segundo—La llamó el profesor

—¿Señorita? Oh vamos profesor, ahorrémonos formalidades ¿sí?—

—Como usted… lo siento, como tú quieras Gwen—Dijo acomodándose las gafas y guardando un par de exámenes en su portafolio—. Como te habrás enterado, habrá un concurso de literatura a nivel zona—

—Así es, ya estaba enterada—Habló la chica—. ¿Para qué me necesita?—

—Bueno, debemos seleccionar a los mejores de cada grupo y, con el tiempo que llevas en mi clase, he decidido que representaras a tú grupo en el concurso—

—Oh no, ¿Por qué elegirme a mí?—Cuestionó molesta

—Eres de mis alumnas más sobresalientes, ya te dije, así que debes escribir una historia de al menos veinte capítulos para la próxima semana—

—Pero… yo… demonios—La chica se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, deseaba que la tierra se la tragara o que un pterodáctilo entrara a el aula y se la llevara. Odiaba todos esos concursos ¿y ahora debía participar en uno?

—No mas parloteo señorita, participaras y punto final—Sentenció el maestro… al más puro estilo de una madre que castiga a su hijo.

Gwen prefirió no decir nada más para no perder mayor tiempo discutiendo. De por sí, el aula de la clase contigua estaba lejos además que la profesora era demasiado estricta.

Gwen Pov's

Rayos… ¿Ahora debo participar en un estúpido concurso de literatura? Bah, ¡y para mas ahora voy tarde a la clase de geografía! Mejor me apresuro.

Bajé las escaleras casi corriendo, crucé el patio escolar rápidamente, mas de una vez choque con un par de chicos de grado, tanto superior como menor. No me extraña; a estas horas toda la escuela se convierte en un… ¿Zoológico?

A decir verdad, esa puede ser la mejor palabra para describirlo, hay demasiada similitud.

Imaginemos a los de primer grado como los cachorros recién ingresados, temerosos, con el propósito de volverse alguien dentro de su jaula y de todo el zoo.

Los de segundo año, leones jóvenes de la manada que van aprendiendo a cazar y ya se están haciendo de un titulo con todos.

Los de tercer grado… bueno, yo soy de este grupo, nos podríamos calificar como los mas… ¿Experimentados? O puede ser los intermedios… no somos ni mayores, ni pequeños.

Los de cuarto año, entran ya a ser mayores, se preparan para salir de este ambiente y buscar nuevos caminos.

Y finalizamos con los de quinto grado. Los más grandes del lugar y quizá los más… ¿Complicados? Es decir, su último año es solo de fiestas y diversión, y para las chicas, este año significa humillar a la mayor cantidad de chicas de menor grado, principalmente de primero. ¿Sera algo de ese año que los haga volverse tan inmaduros? Bueno, la escuela que sigue es mas… diferente, los chicos que he conocido de ahí son mucho, pero mucho mas maduros e independientes. En definitiva… es DEMASIADO complicado de entender…

¿Y los maestros pueden ser los encargados de los animales? Siempre vigilando, enseñando, y en ocasiones regañando…

Woah, pensando en todo esto se me fue el camino. ¡Oh diablos!, ya toda la clase esta dentro del aula…

—Entonces jóvenes, analizando las características de los volcanes quien puede decirme ¿cuantos tipos de volcanes hay?—Escuché la voz de la profesora Stanford, por como se oía parecia estar de buen humor

—Disculpe profesora ¿puedo entrar?—Hablé desde la puerta

—Gwen, ¿tarde otra vez?—

—Lo se, lo siento es que el profesor Thomas me entretuvo un rato—

—Ya veo, bueno entra, busca un asiento libre y saca tu cuaderno—Asentí y caminé hacia el fondo de la sala, ahí es donde tenía mas probabilidades de encontrar aunque fuese un misero pupitre.  
Y así fue; había uno libre... viejo y gastado pero podia sentarme ahí, ¿no?, dejé mi mochila en el suelo y me senté, la silla tambaleo un poco pero en fin. La clase siguio su curso, aburrida como cualquier otro día aunque no preste mucha atención, me mantuve pensando en el cuento ese.

—Muy bien chicos, tengo que salir a arreglar un asunto, los dejo a terminar el trabajo... ah y jefa de grupo—

—¡Aquí!—Habló Tiffany. Ella era la encargada de todos nosotros cuando algún profesor salía del aula. Ella era de cabello rubio atado con un flequillo, de ojos castaños y tez clara.

—Quedas al cargo de todos tus compañeros, solo checa si alguien da problemas y, si no regreso antes de la salida, ya luego hablas conmigo—¿Saben? Esta maestra sieeempre sale a mitad de las clases, jamás regresa antes de la salida y Tiff nunca nos delata de nada… ¿resultado? Caos total en el aula—Tengan un buen día chicos—

Y salió del aula… tras esto todos comenzaron a hacer lo que les venía en gana; correr, hablar por el celular, mandar notitas, hacer algún dibujo en las ultimas hojas de los cuadernos, hacer tareas que se hubiesen olvidado… y algunos salían del salón.  
Yo solamente me quede en mi asiento, haciendo la idiota historia del idiota concurso o mas bien lo intentaba ¡No se me ocurría absolutamente nada!

—Chica!, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde a la clase?—Esa era la voz de Leshawna, una de las pocas chicas del grupo a las que valía la pena responder

—Oh, hola Lesh, lo que sucede es que el señor T me llamó—

—¿Y que quería?—

—Me obligó a participar en un concurso de literatura—A estas alturas creo que ya he hablado… o mas bien pensado demasiado sobre eso

—Wow, que genial amiga!—Exclamó emocionada… aunque genial no es exactamente la palabra que yo usaría…

—Si tu lo dices—Respondí, un tanto cortante hacia la emoción de Lesh

—¿No te emociona participar?—Saben? Creo que la respuesta es algo obvia

—Sinceramente… para nada, odio ese tipo de cosas…—Seguimos charlando un rato, hasta que unas chicas llamaron a Leshawna y se retiro, yo seguí pensando inútilmente en alguna trama, pero no lo logre… después de un rato sonó la campanilla, el salón quedo vacio casi al instante.  
Una vez salí del salón me encamine hacia el aula de ingles, no había gran trayecto así que no hubo necesidad de apresurarme. Fuera del salón se encontraban todos mis compañeros, aunque se me hizo extraño que el aula estuviese cerrada, quizá al profesor se le hizo tarde, o quizá y no asistió…

—Hey Gwen—Escuche a Sean, un viejo amigo de aquí mismo—¿Qué harás?—

—Umm pues, ¿Dónde esta el teacher?—Así debíamos llamar al maestro, si le decíamos "maestro" o "profesor" o así, nos castigaba al menos una semana.

—Faltó—Respondió guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones—James fue a prefectura y dijeron que el teacher había enfermado, así que tenemos hora libre—

—Oh, genial—Dije sin mucha importancia

—Sep, ¿Qué harás?—Volvió a preguntar

—No lo se… muy probablemente vaya al viejo árbol—Respondí desviando un poco la mirada—¿Y tu?—

—Iré a la cancha, a jugar futbol con los chicos—

—Jaja, vaya novedad eh—Bromeé con sarcasmo

—Je lo se, ¿quieres venir?—Sinceramente, odio los partidos de los chicos; siempre terminan atascando el balón en algún árbol o peleando, prefiero hacer cualquier otra cosa que estar ahí

—Gracias Sean, pero tengo muchas cosas en que pensar—Sonrió de lado—Quizá en un rato vaya allá—

—Tan reflexiva como siempre—Bromeó—¡Te veo luego Gwen!—Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia donde estaban los demás. Yo caminé en dirección del viejo árbol, mi lugar favorito de toda la escuela

Bueno, quizá que el teacher no haya venido sea algo bueno; me agrada y todo, pero este tiempo me servirá para avanzar con la estúpida historia

Y volviendo hacia el árbol, hay tres cosas que adoro de ese sitio. La primera es que hay una ambiente realmente confortable; hace algo de frio, es un tanto oscuro puesto que se encuentra casi en la mera parte detrás de los antiguos salones así que estoy muy cómoda ahí, la segunda es que, quizá debido al lugar, me llega una gran inspiración, y la tercera, como ese sitio no es muy recurrido, estoy solo yo, mi cuaderno y mis ideas. Ahora mismo iré para comenzar a planear la historia.

Caminé hacia la parte trasera del patio, crucé por un pequeño sendero un tanto rocoso y detrás de los salones viejos ahí estaba el árbol, era un viejo sauce, con una alfombra debajo de hojas caídas y en su tronco tenía algunas inscripciones y tallones de los ex-alumnos que iban ahí y dejaban su marca. Me acerque al árbol y me senté lentamente sobre las hojas, saqué de mi mochila un pequeño cuaderno que estaba forrado con papel lustre negro, con un par de dibujillos hechos por mi. Abrí la libreta y la hojee hasta encontrar algún espacio libre, con mi pluma escribí el típico "_Todo comenzó…"_y bajé la pluma,esperaba que en ese instante me entrara alguna trama, algún personaje, un lugar o algo para comenzar… pero nada, pasaban los segundos y después los minutos mas no se me ocurría absolutamente nada. Seguí ahí, tratando de pensar en algo pero lo único que obtuve fue que la lluvia se anunciara con unos estruendosos relámpagos, después unos rayos… esperen ¡Estoy bajo un árbol y caen rayos! ¿O era acaso que había que ponerse bajo uno para protegerse? Demonios, la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Normal Pov's

Gwen se quedo ahí, únicamente se puso de pié, la lluvia y los rayos se hacían más potentes cada vez, por unos momentos todo estaba normal hasta que… Un rayo atinó al árbol donde se encontraba la chica gótica, ésta cayo inconsciente inmediatamente, afortunadamente el rayo no tenía la suficiente intensidad como para hacerle más daño, solamente quedó tendida en el suelo por un tiempo que pudo haber sido desde minutos a horas. Tras haber pasado ya una buena cantidad de tiempo, Gwen se levantó lenta y torpemente, sobándose la cabeza, cuando se recuperó completamente quedó impactada… ya no estaba en su colegio, sino en un panorama realmente distinto; donde antes estaba al árbol ahora habían unos diez aproximadamente, los salones que estaban contiguos habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una gran cantidad de arbustos muy espesos, la chica se quedo atónita, no entendía ¿Cómo era posible que de un momento a otro se transportara de un lugar a otro?, y lo mas difícil ¿Dónde estaba?

* * *

Hola de nuevo n.n bueeno ya se que este capitulo esta algo extraño... pero mediante avance la historia se vendrán explicando mejor las cosas.  
Otra cosa; "St. Georges", el nombre que le puse a la escuela, no esta basado en alguna real, o al menos no que yo sepa, si existe esta escuela sepan que no fue basada en ella :3

Mmmmm el segundo capitulo sera un poco mas interesante, Gwen termina cara a cara con lo que pudiese ser su peor enemigo durante toda su experiencia... o al menos eso creé. Adivinan quien es esa persona?

Y la ultima aclaración; toda esta historia va dedicada a "trentxgwen is the best" hermanita! despues de como mil años aquí esta el fic prometido :P ojala te guste n.n  
Y también dedicado a todos mis amigos de FF, chicos y chicas! los adoro!

Creo que es todo por ahora, el siguiente chap lo subo pronto, ahora si lo prometo!  
Criticas, apoyo, insultos, cualquier cosa que deseen pónganla en sus reviews, se les agradecen mucho!

Saludos!


	2. Sorpresa, un príncipe bipolar

Caminó, no más de unos metros cuando escuchó el galopeo de un caballo, volteó para intentar localizar la fuente de la que provenía el ruido pero no veía nada, volvió a mirar hacia el frente y delante de ella vio un corcel marrón, sobre él iba montado un sujeto con uniforme que lucía muy de la era medieval, el sujeto se desmontó del animal y se acercó a la gótica.

—Nombre—Ordenó el uniformado severamente hacia la chica

—Yo… eh, Gwen—Respondió temerosa

—¿Gwen?¿Gwen qué?—Replicó

—Blackwell—

— ¿Blackwell, ah? No conozco a ningún Blackwell en el reino…—

—Esto… quizá porque no soy de aquí—Admitió, aún con un deje de nerviosismo

—… ¿No eres de aquí?—Cuestionó el uniformado—Perfecto, es todo lo que necesitaba saber—El sujeto tomó a Gwen de un brazo y la montó al caballo, después el subió también al corcel.

— ¿¡Qué demonios está haciendo!—Grito molesta la chica mientras forcejeaba con el caballero—¡Suélteme ahora mismo!—

— ¡Silencio!, al no ser de aquí no tienes derecho ni a hablarme, te llevare con el príncipe para que cumpla la sentencia que pagan todos los invasores—

—¿¡Que dice!¡Suélteme, no soy ninguna invasora!—La chica seguía forcejeando pero le era inútil, el agarre de aquel sujeto era muy fuerte

—Si si, eso dicen todos—El caballo, bajo el mando de el hombre, tomo un rumbo desconocido para la gótica. Ésta siguió intentando zafarse por un largo rato más le era inútil, cuando por fin se rindió se limitó a mirar el paisaje que recorría; todo se notaba tan distinto… como si no estuviese en su mismo planeta. ¿Por qué no veía nada igual? Quizá estaba teniendo un sueño demasiado extraño… o quizá estaba alucinando, fuese lo que fuese era muy extraño todo. Tras un rato, el caballo frenó en seco frente a lo que parecía ser un casillo… Castillos, tipos medievales, caballos… algo le estaba dando una ligera sospecha de su paradero.  
El uniformado descendió del corcel y después arrastro a Gwen con él.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—Preguntó la gótica, entre confundida y molesta

—El castillo de el rey—Respondió sin emoción alguna—Todos los invasores, por la ley del reino, deben ser llevados a sacrificio inmediato—

Los ojos de Gwen se abrieron a un punto casi inhumano, empalideció más de lo normal, ¿era en serio eso? Trató de soltarse, ahora con la mayor fuerza que podía, si eso era real seria su fin. Tironeaba con afán, mas aquel hombre no cedía… Las enormes puertas del castillo se abrieron ante ambos, el caballero arrastro a Gwen dentro de la enorme estructura y caminó por los pasillos del interior. El caballero tomaba fuertemente a Gwen de ambos brazos y la hacía caminar a su mismo ritmo. Tras habar cruzado ya varios corredores llegaron a una sala; tenia alfombra rojiza y los muros eran morados con estampados distintos, una mesa de centro hacía par al trono que se encontraba detrás de ella, y en ese trono se encontraba un chico. ¿Ese era el rey? Lo dudaba, se veía demasiado joven como para estar a cargo de un poblado… aunque claro, a estas alturas ya todo le parecía posible.

_**Gwen Pov's**_

—Príncipe Trent—Habló el sujeto que me traía consigo—Descubrí a esta intrusa rondando cerca del negocio del granjero… usted sabe que hacer—

— ¡Suéltame ya pedazo de basura!—Le grité al tipo ese ¿Qué demonios estaban tramando? No podía esperar a averiguarlo, debía escapar cuanto antes

— ¡Hey! Tranquila, cuida tu boca o piérdela—Gritó el chico mientras se ponía de pié, el otro sujeto me soltó—Tú no eres nadie para hablarle así a un miembro del castillo—

—Y si de eso se trata, ¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes?— ¿Saben? Ese sujeto comenzaba a desagradarme… demasiado

—Para tu información, intrusa, soy el príncipe del reino, tengo todo el derecho a hablarte como se me venga en gana, ¿entiendes?— ¡Valla cretino! Ese "principito" era todo un niñito mimado, típico.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues esta intrusa te va a hacer pensar lo contrario, principito—Me acerque amenazante a él… con toda la intención te golpearlo en donde más le duele, pero su guardaespaldas de hace rato me lo impidió— ¡Suéltame idiota!—

—Ese vocabulario no te ayudara en nada, al contrario; hará que tu sentencia sea el doble de fuerte—Este chico me tiene harta, si no fuese por el hecho de que un enorme sujeto de unos 90 kilos me está reteniendo ya lo habría golpeado.

—La llevare de inmediato a la guillotina joven Trent, hare que se encarguen de ella—Y el tipo grande habló… esperaba que el principito estallara en carcajadas y asintiera pero… me sorprendió su reacción

— ¡No!... es decir, yo veré como deshacerme de ella, solo déjenla en el calabozo y me encargare de lo demás en un rato —Esa no era la respuesta que yo pensaba… pero ese chico no me da mucha confianza que digamos

— ¿Esta seguro príncipe? Digo, podemos llevarla a ejecución fácilmente y… —El principito lo interrumpió

—Disculpa, ¿tú eres el hijo del rey y encargado del reino mientras el no está? Creo que no, ya dicté la orden ¡anda a cumplirla!—

—Wow, el principito se enojó con su guardaespaldas eh?—Dije con voz de burla, el chico me miró molesto.

—Escúchame bien, cuida tu lengua, amiga, que no vas a salir de ésta tan fácil—Habló, entre molesto y macabro—Recuerda que yo soy el príncipe de éste sitio, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo—

—Si claro, ya lo has dicho muchas veces principito, eres un idiota así que no me sorprenderá el día que este reino se derrumbe—

—Es suficiente, me hartaron ya tus comentarios. Pitt, llévala al calabozo—Ordenó, supongo que "Pitt" era el nombre del tipo que me había traído hasta aquí…

—Si señor—Acató la orden, me tomó del brazo y me encamino hacia fuera de la sala. ¿Saben? Esto de traerme como muñeca de trapo comienza a fastidiarme

—Pitt, ¿Por qué dejas que ese niñito creído te diga que hacer?—Hablé mientras caminábamos, me miró confundido, pero no dejó de caminar

—Shhhh, tengo prohibido hablar con los condenados—

—Sabes que tengo razón; tú no quieres hacer lo que ese tal Trent te diga, ¿dejaras que un adolescente te controle?—

—Yo ehh… pues…—

—Fácilmente puedes decirle "Cállate mocoso, de hoy en adelante soy yo el que te mandara, ¿entiendes? No me importa quién seas, igual te destruiré"—Hablé tratando de imitar una voz más gruesa, pero si soy sincera soné demasiado graciosa, o al menos a Pitt le pareció graciosa puesto que rió un poco… pero cerca de dos segundo después regresó a su estado neutral

—Guarda silencio, si crees que eso te ayudará a escapar estas equivocada… —Se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser… ¿una celda? Bueno, de hecho estábamos ya en una habitación, si es que se le podía llamar así; todas las paredes eran de piedra, ya un tanto mohosa, habían antorchas para iluminar el cuarto, algunos retazos desgarrados de tela… ¿de qué serían? Sentí curiosidad pero me ahorre la pregunta al sentir un fuerte olor de putrefacción… por suerte, fue momentáneo, pero aun así me hizo tener un leve escalofrío.

—Aquí te quedaras hasta que el príncipe diga qué hacer contigo—Me empujó dentro de la celda, cerró la puerta y la aseguró con un candado.

—Pero que diab… ¡déjame salir!—Grité desde el interior, ¿ahora me iban a encerrar en una estúpida jaula o celda o como sea? Demonios, esto no podría estar más mal…

Y pasaron varios minutos… los que para mi fueron horas. Lo único que podía hacer era, o tratar de planear alguna manera de escapar, o quitar moho de las rejillas. Opté por la primera opción… ¿Cómo podía salir de ahí? Empecé a idear toda una estrategia en mi mente, pensaba en como escabullirme por algún lado, arrastrarme por debajo del muro cavando algún túnel, e incluso intentar aflojar los barrotes, sobra decir que eso fue completamente inútil. Y cuando estaba por ponerme en acción con uno de los planes que quizá funcionasen escuché una puerta abriéndose, alguien venía… demonios.  
Y lo peor es la persona que viene; de lejos logré ver al principito acercándose hacia donde yo estaba.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?—Me preguntó mientras abría la puerta de la celda y entraba

—No te interesa—Respondí secamente mientras me sentaba en el piso, lo más probable es que algo estuviese tramando…

— ¿Por qué esa acti… ah ya comprendo—Abrió la puerta, entró y se sentó a mi lado—Mira, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo sucedido hace un rato—¿Escuché bien?¿Se está disculpando?

— ¿Cómo dices?... espera, ya sé lo que haces—Volteé a mirarlo

— ¿Ah sí?—Me miró juguetón—No lo creo—

—Intentas que confíe en ti y seamos "amigos" y todo eso, y para cuando baje la guardia apuñalarme por la espalda—El me miró extrañado unos segundos, después rió

—Te equivocas—Aclaró aun sonriendo—Déjame explicarte. Verás, lo que sucede es que a mí me educaron para ser severo y cruel con la mayoría de las personas, pero si soy sincero solo actúo así dentro del castillo, donde me lo exigen, pero cuando estoy afuera o no hay cerca nadie de la gente que vive conmigo me porto diferente…—

—Si claro—Dije con sarcasmo ¿esperan que me trague eso? Oh vamos

—Te lo juro, y en serio lamento lo que sucedió allá arriba. Es más, te probare que soy un buen chico—

— ¿Si? ¿Y cómo?—Pregunté incrédula y a la vez aburrida, no le creía mucho que digamos…

—Te sacaré de aquí…—

* * *

Hola gente! por fin les traigo el segundo chap de esta... rara historia, espero les haya gustado!

Primeros momentos de TxG *-* adoré la última parte, y ésta explicación sobre Trenty va a serles útil para comprender muchas cosas a lo largo de la historia, ténganlo presente ;)

Bueeno, siento que lo dejé en una situación ehm... de suspenso? no creo :P de hecho la versión original era mas larga... pero preferí editarla y dejarla hasta aquí hehe. Okay, les daré un adelanto del siguiente chap "Mientras me acostumbro a mi destino" (titulo feo, lo se nwnU) ahí, Gwen comenzara a investigar mas a fondo toda esta situación, al mismo tiempo conocerá a muchas personas que van a influenciar mucho su travesía, tanto para bien como para mal...

Merezco Reviews? espero que si, mientras mas hayan, mas rápido vendrán los nuevos chaps :D  
En fin, me retiro deseándoles a todos un buen inicio de semana. Saludos!


	3. Mientras me acostumbro a mi destino

—¿Tienes en donde quedarte, no?—Preguntó

—Emm… no, como ya dije, no soy de este sitio, pero tampoco soy una invasora como dices…—Lo mire un tanto molesta— ¿Por qué?

—No puedo mantenerte aquí en el castillo, pero te conseguiré algún sitio para hospedarte— ¿Será en serio todo lo que me está diciendo? Aun no le creo…—Entonces, ¿De dónde eres?—

—No me comprenderías…—

—…Muy bien… entonces le pediré a un amigo que te deje quedar en su casa hasta que…—Hizo una pausa, supongo que esperando que yo continuara diciendo "hasta que vengan por mi" o "hasta que llegue a mi casa" pero creo que no es tan sencillo como eso.

—Luego te explico bien… Trent, ¿no?—

—Así es, y tú te llamas…—

—Gwen… te diría que mucho gusto pero creo que mentiría—El solo puso una leve cara de tristeza, después se puso de pié y… ¿se puso de rodillas?—Gwen… lo siento, actué como un cretino, lo sé, pero quiero pedirte disculpas. Créeme, no soy así, si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de iniciar desde cero…—Oh dios, ¿enserio estaba haciendo eso? Se me hacía ridículo… pero a la vez algo lindo.

—¿Qué haces?—Le pregunté riendo un poco.

—Ya te lo dije, Gwen, quiero que empecemos de cero para que veas que no soy como tú crees—Cielos, ¿se está humillando solo para que lo disculpe?

—Entonces… ¿me perdonas?—Awww este chico sabe hacer muy lindos ojos de perrito triste… espera, ¡Gwen! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? él es como cualquier otro… te hará confiar y después te apuñalará por la espalda… mejor no bajes la guardia.

—Yo… ehh…—

—Anda, te prometo que no te fallaré… ¿amigos?— Veamos que tan lejos puede llegar en éste juego, pero que ni se crea que estoy del todo confiada.

—Muy bien… amigos, pero te prometo que si me llegas a traicionar o algo…—Hice una pausa dramática, quería ver la cara que hacía… ¡Hey! No me culpen… estoy llegando a divertirme con el principito.

—Prometo que no—Puso su mano derecha en su pecho—Palabra de príncipe—Yo seguía riendo en mi mente… toda esta situación era bastante cómica para mí.

—Correcto… ¿y ahora qué?—

—Ahora… nos vamos de aquí—Me tomó de la mano y salimos de la celda. Después subimos y salimos de esa habitación, Trent me encaminó hacia un pasillo que daba hacia una puerta de salida trasera ya que la puerta principal estaba resguardada.

—Diablos—Dijo Trent, mientras se asomaba por una pared—Hay un guardia ahí, y ésta es la única salida—

— ¿Acaso no hay ninguna más que la principal y la trasera?—Supuse que en un castillo tan grande tendrían más puertas…

—No, pero creo saber que hacer—Dio un último vistazo y volteó hacia mí—Cuando veas la señal, quiero que pases por detrás hacia la puerta, ¿entendido?—

—Algo… pero, cual es la señ…—Antes de que pudiera terminar esa oración Trent ya se había ido, se acercó al guardia y comenzó a hablarle. Después de un rato, Trent se movió ligeramente, haciendo que el guardia quedara de espalda a la puerta. Trent entonces se pasó la mano frotándose la frente.

"¿Esa es la señal? Demonios, al menos me lo hubiera dicho directamente" pensé para mí misma "Bah, como sea, aprovecharé ahora" Me puse de rodillas y gateé hasta donde estaban Trent y el guardia, pasé con algo de nervios detrás de éste último y, no sin un poco de esfuerzo, logré salir por la semi-abierta puerta sin hacer ruido, solo un leve rechinido que soltó la antigua puerta y que el guardia ignoró.

Una vez afuera, respiré hondo y me alejé de ese sitio antes de que me volvieran a atrapar… aun siendo "amiga" de el príncipe seria todo un reto volver a salir de ese sitio tan fácilmente como ahora.

—Genial… ¿A dónde rayos se supone que vaya?—Me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba viendo de reojo mi alrededor—Tendré que buscar donde quedarme por un rato hasta que el principito aparezca—

_Mientras tanto en el castillo…  
Trent Pov´s_

—Muy bien, Tyson, entonces ¿te lo dejé claro?—Hablé severo ante el hombre, le estuve inventando una reprimenda toda esta conversación para que Gwen pudiese pasar sin problema.

—Sí señor, mis disculpas por los fallos señor. No volverá a pasar—Respondió firme, yo solo solté un "Espero que así sea" y di media vuelta. Caminé hasta mi habitación y ahí me cambié de ropa; me quite la incómoda capa y la camiseta, también el pantalón de manta y las zapatillas, me puse una camisa holgada y unos pantalones más cómodos, unos tenis y la gorra que siempre llevo cuando estoy fuera de mi hogar; por si alguna vez necesito cubrirme rápidamente. Una vez que me quite el horrendo traje de príncipe abrí la ventana y bajé por una enredadera, siempre hago eso cuando quiero salir un rato a despejarme, es la única forma de salir sin que mis padres se enteren y me castiguen. Que mal que por aquí no pude haber sacado a Gwen… hubiese sido toda una misión imposible haberla traído hasta la habitación... y hablando de Gwen, me pregunto dónde estará ahora.

Caminé un poco rápido; estaba bastante preocupado por ella. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Con quién? ¿Habrá encontrado algún lugar donde estar a salvo hasta que yo llegara? Estuve preguntándome todo esto mientras caminaba cabizbajo; no es que estuviese triste ni nada por el estilo, pero debo cubrir lo más que pueda mi identidad; en este sitio hay muchos soplones cerca y si me delatan será mí fin.

— ¡Hey!—Grité al sentir que alguien me jalaba de la camisa y me atraía adentro de un callejón—¿¡Que demo…—Me contuve al ver que aquella persona no era ni más ni menos que un viejo amigo…

—Tranquilo Trenton—Me calmó el chico, aunque me molestó ese tonto apodo, pero da igual, siempre me ha llamado así, ya me resigné.

—Agh, Duncan, me asustaste—Le dije molesto, el sonrió relajado.

—Siempre lo hago, no sé porque te sorprendes—

—Ya te imaginaras porque…—Dije suspirando y rodando los ojos—En fin, ¿para qué me necesitas ahora?—

—Pues, ya sabes, solo quería ver a mi viejo amigo Trenton—Me dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro.

—… si claro, anda viejo, dime ya que necesitas—Duncan no es precisamente el tipo de chico que te arrastra a un callejón todo misterioso solo para saludarte… lo se porque lo he conocido quince años de mi vida… y tengo dieciséis, así que lo conozco perfectamente bien como para saber que iba a pedirme algo.

—En serio, ¿acaso no puedo saludarte de vez en cuando?— Dijo aparentemente ofendido, levanté una ceja y lo miré serio pero sonriendo de lado—. Bien, bien. Tengo una cita ésta noche y no tengo mucho efectivo así que…—

—¿Necesitas dinero, eh?—Dije un poco burlón, cruzándome de brazos.

—Me da pena decirlo… pero si, necesito plata—Claro que no le daba pena, solo lo aparentó, típico de él.

—Está bien, pero necesito que me hagas un favor—Bueno, Duncan podría echarme una mano con todo este asunto de Gwen, además que ya me ha pedido muchos favores, es mi turno de pedirle alguno.

—¿Qué ocurre?—

—¿Puedes dejar que una amiga se hospede un par de días en tu casa?—

—Depende… ¿Tu amiga es sexy?—Lo miré molesto, bastante, Duncan sonrió malicioso.

—No intentes nada con ella. Si algo le llega a pasar te juro que…—Me interrumpió poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

—Oh oh, ya entiendo. Al parecer alguien está enamorado, ¿eh?—Lo miré de la misma forma, el solo soltó una carcajada—. Descuida, yo la cuidaré. No tienes de que preocuparte—

—Muy bien. Gracias viejo—

—No hay de qué. ¿Y en que sitio la encuentro o llegará a mi casa?—

—Pues, de momento no sé dónde está… ¿Me echas una mano?—

—Claro. Pero, ¿Cómo es ella? Físicamente—

—Es como de ésta estatura, tiene el cabello con algunas partes negras y otras con un raro, pero a la vez genial color azulado, tiene los labios con un tono del mismo color. Unos ojos oscuros que te puedes quedar perdido fácilmente…—Bien… no pude ser más obvio, pero solo de recordar esos ojos me perdí completamente.

—Jajaja, okey, entiendo—Dijo sonriendo burlonamente— Será fácil encontrarla por lo del cabello y eso… bien, te veo luego—No pude decir más, Duncan salió corriendo para buscar a Gwen, me alegra que a pesar de todo me ayude con esto, en el fondo es buen chico… muy en el fondo.

Ambos partimos en busca de Gwen, sin resultados por un rato. Comencé a preocuparme por ella...

* * *

Hey! por fin les dejo el chap 3, ¿qué tal?

Bueno, en el capitulo pasado di un avance de éste... pero tuve que recortar un poco ya que había quedado kilométrico ._. así que lo dividí en dos partes, ésta y la que subiré después.

Me gustó la parte de Trenty disculpándose *w* pero vamos, quién no lo amaría en esa situación?

Bueno, creo que este va a ser el último capítulo por un rato, ya que mañana darán calificaciones y no me fue muy bien que digamos... en fin, trataré de hacer lo posible por actualizar aun con el castigo que, seguramente, me van a poner. Nada me va a impedir seguir con la histo x3

Hoy no les puedo dejar adelanto, ya que estoy sin mucho tiempo :S pero espero que les haya gustado el chap, y se agradecerán los reviews!

Me retiro, saludos!


End file.
